Jinchūriki vs Espada
by darkmachines
Summary: The nine Jinchūriki have united and are off on their mission to defeat the power Arrancars known as the Espada, but have to face other powerful Arrancars too. Story will only be updated when everyone vote in the poll I made for the next fights. Please review and vote on which three fight would you all like to see first. The ultimate battle between two powerful groups will begin.


**Jinchūriki vs Espada**

 _Nine Invaders!_

In Las Noches, the castle in Hueco Mundo were the Arrancar live, ten of them called the Espada arrived together in the meeting room. Not of them knew why, but each other took a sat and wait for their leader Aizen to arrive.

Soon Aizen arrived with Gin and Tosen and said, "Well, my Espada. Sorry to call you all of the sudden, but it seen we are understand attack." The surprised and excite the Espada as Aizen continue. "Tosen if you could."

"Of course," said Tosen as he pulled a lever and a hole in the middle of the table appeared and make a projection. Everyone watch as smoke cover the area, but a outline of nine individuals were seen, but vanish with great speed before any of them could have been seen.

"Esapda we have nine unknown intruders," said Aizen. "However, you don't need to worry, the Privaron Espada and Exequias have been dispatched to deal with them. All of you return to you quarters and wait thing out. If the come into your palaces then do what you like."

The Espada all nodded and left. The question was who was invading them and who would dare challenge the might of the Arrancar Army.

"Man, this is going to be a pain for me," said Starrk. "Just hope Skullak and his group to end this so I can sleep."

"Silent you fool," said Baraggan. "Whoever this invaders are that darn to trespass in my castle will be destroy."

"You one to talk," said Harribel. "Just hope Nelliel and Cirucci will be Ok, since I think more women should be part of the Espada."

"Hmm, seen like I sense the invaders have spilt up in nine direction," said Ulquiorra. "Seen seven of them will be running into the Privaron and Exequias, while the last in be in one of your palaces."

"Ha, you all pathetic!" said Nnoitra. "More women, no woman should be an Espada and bring them all. I've been bore for a long time and want a challenge."

"Like Hell Yea," said Grimmjow. "I want to have a good fight too, but I don't like not you talk about women. I would like to see one kick your ass."

"We must return to your palace now," said Zommari. "The invaders will be reach our area very soon."

"Hmm, I quite interesting on what this inverters are," said Szayel. "Make me excited to be about to have new test subject for my experiments."

" **We are interested too** _and would like to know if_ **any of them have power that** _we can devour to become_ **more powerful** ," said Aaroniero.

"What ever, if I see anyone I don't know, I'm just going to smash them," said Yammy. Soon all the Espada sonido off to their own palaces and wait for the enemy.

* * *

In one hallway, running was a short, young man with fair skin, short, spiky, red hair, and pale aqua eyes with no distinctive pupils or eyebrows, has tanuki-like black eye rings, and the kanji "love" (愛) on the left side of his forehead. He wears a full-length dark trousers, with a pair of laces on each leg, respectively a few inches below the waist and the knees, a long-sleeved crimson coat with flaring hemlines and slits down on the lower half of the front and the back, a grey holster vest held in place by a single strap over his left shoulder and by two buckled belts which he uses to carry his gourd filled with sand. He also wears another pair of casually worn belts around his waist.

With him, on his shoulder is a small sandy-brown colored tanuki, with dark blue cursed seal markings all over its face, body, and tail. It has a jagged, concave mouth with no tongue, and the sclerae of its eyes are black, with yellow irides and pupils that each takes the shape of a black four-pointed star with four black dots around it.

The pair made it to a room and found someone inside wait. The person turn around and reveal to be Zommari. "You must be one of the intruders. I'm surprised it see a human thought. I am Espada #7, Zommari Rureaux. Now identify yourself."

Then young man smirk slightly and said, "An Espada already? Guess I was one of the luck ones and to get seven, not bad at all. Still my friend would have like to fight you, since your seven. I'm Gaara of the Sand and this is Shukaku."

Zommari looked at Shukaku and said, "What is that thing?" "He not a thing, he's my partner," said Gaara. "Want my help to deal with this guy?" asked Shukaku.

"No, I think I'm be about to defeat him on my own," said Garra. Shukaku hoped off Garra shoulder and both stood ready. Zommari narrowed and his and drew his sword. "You're quite an arrogant one human. I will crush your pride and along with your body." Gaara and Shukaku both could help to smirk because Zommari didn't know what he was facing at all.

* * *

In another hallway, running was a young woman with long, straight, blonde, hair bound with taut bandages and had dark eyes. She wears a short-sleeved black and purple blouse and black pants, both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of blue beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumogakure forehead protector, sandals and a kunai holster, which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red belt around her waist.

Run by her side is a large kitten bakeneko that is completely engulfed in blue flames. It also has a right yellow eye and a left green eye, similar to an odd-eyed cat without pupils.

The pair soon made it into a room filled with pillar and then all of the sudden a huge yo-yo come at them. The woman jump out of the way and up to one of the pillars to see how attack her better. She look to see the Cirucci Sanderwicci was a few pillar away from her.

"Well, you fast for you human," said Circci. "Seen I going to have some fun after all." "Are you one of the Espada?" asked the woman.

Cirucci frowning and said, "No, I am a former Espada. I'm Privaron Espada 105, Cirucci Sanderwicci." The woman made a small smile and said, "I'm Yugito Nii and this is my partner Matatabi."

Cirucci look at the fire feline and was a bit surprised. "Well, this is new," said Cirucci pulled her Zanpakuto back and held it ready to fight. "See your not leaving I guess you going to fight me." "I would like to fight an Espada, but you seen worthy enough to me," said Yugito. "I rather fight a fellow woman to give her some honor to prove herself."

Cirucci could help to smile and both women were ready to fight. "Do you need my help with her?" asked Matatabi. "No, I will like to face her myself my friend," said Yugito.

* * *

Running down another hallway was a man with the height and child-like appearance. He had messy-grey hair, pink pupiless eyes and what seems to be a stitch-like scar running from under his left eye, all the way down his cheek. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armour over which he also wears a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. He wears a pair of brown boots, and on his back he carried a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end.

Riding on his shoulder was a small turtle, but with a crab-like shell, spikes all over its body, and three shrimp-like tails. Under its shell, it has red, muscle-like tissue. It has a pair of human-like arms and hands, but no hind-legs. His face is concealed between a large forehead and lower jaw — both of which have spikes. Its eyes are red and have yellow pupils. Its right eye is constantly closed.

The man got into a green wall room and stop. He narrowed his eyes and he say someone block him way. Before him was Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. "Hmm, a human? Why you sure a child be doing here?"

"Actually, I'm must older then you thinl," said the man. "Are you an Espada?" Nelliel shook her head and said, "No, but I once was one. I'm Privaron Espada 102, Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. Who are you?"

"I'm Yagura the Fourth Mizukage." He grabbed his weapon got into a battle position. "With me is my partner, Isobu." Nelliel look at the turtle a bit surprised. She sigh and said, "I'm not one that like to fight. However, you invading our home and dare challenge us. Don't think I go easy one you."

Yagura smirked and said, "Please don't because things would end fast if you do." "You seen some help?" asked Isobu. "No let see what she can do first before need to do that."

* * *

Down another hallway was a middle age man with red hair, moustache and beard which tapered off to a point. He was shown wearing a large headpiece consisting of a three pointed crown-like ridge, bearing both his Iwagakure forehead protector, a ring, and a prominent gray piece of armour running across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. He wear a long-sleeved light-red shirt and pants, with mesh-armour shirt and fitted black suit underneath, along with calf-length sandals. Around his waist he wore a brown sash that held a brown armour-like breast plate with a pouch in the front, a brown back plate on the back that is connected to the front with mesh armour, and armoured lapels falling to the sides.

On his shoulder is is a red-furred and green-skinned monkey, with a body-build of a gorilla. It has eyes with yellow irides and white pupils, spike-like protrusions along the length of its tails, elongated blunt fangs, and two long horns curving upwards on its forehead like a crown (both its fangs and horns are dark-tipped). In its mouth, he doesn't have a tongue, but has a big, round opening from where it can spit lava.

Then man made to a dark blue walled room and narrowed his eyes as something was not right. Then all of the sudden a figure appeared and did some weird moves before stop and going a pose. The man raised his brow and the monkey sweatdrop.

That Arrancar was Dordoni and his was try to impressed this opponent, but didn't as he didn't see the man in front of him and watch him just walked passed him. "Hey you, what do you think you doing?"

The man turn and head and said, "Going on. Not going to waste me time on of show off. I have to find an Espada." "Oh, you think I'm not impressive? Then you will be defeat by me, Privaron Espada 103, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio."

Them made the full turn himself and said, "Privaron what that?" "I'm a former Espada, but still as strong as one," said Dordoni.

"Is that so? I'm Rōshi of the Lava Style and this is Son Gokū." Dordoni grin and said, "Very interesting. This just make me more excited to fight you now."

"You need my help?" asked Son Gokū. "Not just yet," said Rōshi. "Let see how strong he is first."

* * *

Running down another hallway was a is a very tall man. He is also heavily armoured, wearing what is called "Steam Armour" with a furnace on the back that emits steam. He has light brown eyes and his armour extends all the way to the bottom half of his face, covering it up. Underneath the armour covering the bottom half of his face, he wears a white cloth which also covers both sides of his face and the top of his head. Aside from his red armour, he also wears a red kasa (conical straw hat) over the white cloth and it seems to be composed of the same material of his armour and furnace. He wears his Iwagakure forehead protector on a black cloth, and over his armour. He wears a black gi, with the sleeves seemingly torn off and black gloves. He also wears what seems to be a bronze-coloured ring around his neck which he wears over his red armour. Also, the armour covering his arms and torso is plated.

Running my his side is a white horse, but with a dolphin's head. It has two pointed long horns and two shorter horns in front. The ends of its horns, hooves, and tails are tan, with some of the same-coloured spots before the tan areas of its horns and hooves. It also has red markings under its dark blue-green eyes.

The pair made into a room and stop. The man put his right hand tucked inside his kimono. He look around to see the room had a roman style too it. However, he look to see three men wait for him at the other end of the too. First was Skullak with his fracccions Aisslinger and Demoura.

"Well, this is quite a surprise," said Skullak. "Seem we have a strong look human before us. What are you here?" Why am I here?" asked the tall man. "We are here to defeat the Espada. That is our mission. Are you one of them?"

"Not really, I used to be one and the leader of the Espada a long time ago. I'm Leader of the Privaron Espada and Privaron 101, Skullak Tuma. This are my fraccions Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zodd."

"Hmm, the former leader huh? I am Han, Jinchūriki of the Steam and this is Kokuō." Han armor release steam from his furnace on his back. Skullak seen a bit surprised , but narrowed his eyes and said, "A Jinchūriki you say. I have hear that word over a hundreds years. To think we are being attack by your kind, but it doesn't matter. I've been bore for a long time and to be able to face a powerful like you brings joy to me."

Skullak and his fraccions for into and fighting position, while Han still were he was and didn't do anything. "Do you need my help here?" asked Kokuō. "No just yet, let see how power this former leader really is," said Han.

* * *

Running down another hallway was a young man with eyes and blond, spiky hair. He has the three whisker markings on his cheeks. He wear an ouutfit retained an orange colour as well as the white and red swirls, but the jacket was much more form fitting with black part and the colour extending from around the neck and shoulders, down the front and sleeves. The metal portion of his forehead protector is a longer black bandanna, and he wore black sandals.

On his shoulder is a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands.

The young man ran into a room with while walls and stop. He look surprised with want he say before him. On the other side of the room were the Exequias. Rudobon stood before his men and have over 200 of them with him. "You much be the intruder human."

"Yea, so are you an Espada because see to be the leader of this group," said young man. "No, I'm Captain of the Exequias, Rudobon Chelute. We have come to execute you and take you life, which now belong to me now."

The young man smirked and said, "You think so? I'm Naruto Uzumaki and this my partner Kurama. We going to be the ones take you and your group down."

"Fool human, you have no change again me and my men, you life will end here," said Rudobon. "Naruto do you need my power against them?" asked Kurama. "Now buddy, let want until we get to an Espada," said Naruto. "I just show this guys now wrong they are about us."

* * *

Running down another hallway was a tall, thin young man with pale golden eyes and brown hair that reaches to his shoulders. His side parting let a large portion of his bangs cover the left side of his face. He wears a long, light blue kimono adorned with a small emblem of three bubbles on the back, and a pair of grey pants underneath, with an orange sash. The kimono hung loose, exposing his chest. In it, he carried a bamboo jug filled with a soap solution, and a pipe.

Riding on his shoulder is a small white, with a slight light blueish tint, bipedal slug with stubby arms and feet. It has two prominent optical tentacles (eyes) and hole-like openings as a mouth. Its entire body is covered in a slimy substance.

The pair came into a lavender look room and block the exit was Luppi. "Well, to think human would have break into Las Noches." "Are you an Espada?" asked the tall young man.

"Not yet, but I'm one my way to become one. I'm Privaron Espada 106, Luppi Antenor. I be the one the will be killing you today." "Hmm, you're very overconfident one. I'm Utakata and this is Saiken."

"Is that a slug?" asked Luppi. "Eww, such gross creatures, don't know why Skullak say all live in Hueco Mundo could live. I think all the think we don't like such just be killed off."

Utakata narrowed his eyes and Saiken asked, "Do you need my powers to help you here?" "No, that wouldn't be necessary. I defeat him myself," said Utakata. "I'm going to need you when we face an Espada my friend."

* * *

Running down another hallway was dark skin and a muscular build man, with blond hair and a goatee. On his right shoulder, he has a tattoo of the kanji for "iron" (鉄, tetsu), and on his left cheek, he has a tattoo of a bull's horn. His top lip also has a slightly darker hue than his bottom one. He wears oval shaped sunglasses and a white-coloured forehead protector. He also has his village's standard one-strap-over-one-shoulder flak jacket, and a long, red rope belt tied around his waist, the standard Kumo hand and shin guards, shinobi sandals, and a white scarf around his neck. He carried seven swords on his back.

On his shoulder is an ushi-oni with four long horns on its head, similar to that of a Jacob sheep, but the lower left part of its horns was permanently sliced off. It also has straight teeth. It also has a muscular upper-body structure, with a hunched back similar to an American bison, arms with spiked protrusions on the elbows, and hands with opposable thumbs like that of a human. Instead of hind-legs, its lower half consists of its eight tails, which resemble the cephalopod arms of an octopus.

The man got into an interested light room and wait for him to arrive with Gantenbaine. "Well, seen you a human come to challenge the power of us Arrancars huh."

"Yea, you fool ya fool, are you one of the Espada guys I need to fight?" ask the man rapping very badly. Gantenbainne raise a brow and said, "Not quite, but once was. I'm Privaron Espada 107, Gantenbaine Mosqueda and I be your opponent now."

"Fool, you look cool man, but you no made again me Killer B and with me is Gyūki." Gantenbainne raise his fist to a fighting position and said, "I'm ready when you are B."

"B, do you need my help again him?" asked Gyūki. "Naa, I got this one, beside seen this groovy guy as a hand to hand style and it that way I like it bro."

* * *

Running up a long hallway of stairs was a petite, androgynous, tan skinned kunoichi, who wore an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her ninja outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it. Her forehead protector was worn on her right arm. Fū also carried a cylindrical object in red wrapping on her back.

Riding on her shoulder is a green beetle in its larval stake. It has light green stubby legs, red eyes and seven tails.

The young woman made it too the top and open a door. She then got a surprise as they found themselves on a bridge leading to a palace, but she was look up at the sunny blue sky. "What going on here? How is it day now? We ran in that desert for a day and it remain night. So what going on now?"

"Hmm, I'm not sure, but I have a lucky guess," said the larval. "What is it then?" asked the young woman.

"Well, I think that not a real shy, but that ceiling of this place," said the larval. "How is that possible?" ask the young woman.

Before her partner could say anything a voice behind her said, " _Would you like me to explain to you?_ " The woman jumped and scream and her turn around, but didn't see anyone behind her.

The woman put her hand on her chest and was breathing. "Maybe I was just hearing things." The she heard a booming sound and turn to see a tall man with his back turn to her and said, " **Come with me.** "

He when into his palace and the woman look to her partner and said, "Should you go?" "Hmm, I feel we should," said the Larval. "He might be an Espada and we'll be lucky too."

The woman nodded and ran to the palace. She so and walked into a dark chamber, but was still about to see inside. She heard the door close and saw the Arrancar standing on a high level of the room.

" **Aww, I can finally rest,** " said Aaroniro. " **Sorry, but I just can't stand the sunlight out their.** " "Oh, I can understand that. I'm Fū and this is my partner Chōmei. Are you an Espada?"

" _Indeed we are. We are_ **Espada #9,** _ **Aaroniero Arruruerie**_ **!** " What no far!" said Fū! "I wander number 7 to fight, but I guess we are still lucky to get an Espada anyway."

Aaroniero titled his head a bit confused on how this girl was action. "Also what is with the two voice?" asked Fū. "Do you have split personalties or have a good action voice?"

" _We rather not talk about it,_ " said Aaroniero. "Aww, what the matter don't you have friends at all?" asked Fū. "They would mean to your if your different. Heck, I would have been you friend, if you were not the enemy."

" **Friends?** " question Aaroniero think back about Skullak, Nelliel, Dordoni, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne when they were the first of the Espada back then. Aaroniero the jump down and land not to far away from Fū.

"Do you think you going to need my power against him?" asked Chōmei. "Not just else, let see what he can do first," said Fū. "After all he is just nine so can't be that hard right?" Chōmei nodded and the pair stared at Aaroniero.

 **Hello everyone, I would like to greet you too my new idea. After watch the last to new Naruto episode on Killer B's dream. I gave me the inspiration I need to finally to a Jinchūriki vs Espada story. However, both the Espada, the Jinchūriki must face the Privaron before get to the more strong Espada.**

 **Also I not going to do the next chapter unless you all vote in my poll on my profile on who you like to see fight. I'll have three chapter with three fight in each of them, but I not going to pick them you all are. I would like you all to review and vote which of the nine fights I should do first for the next chapter. What ever three get the most wants to see, I'll do it for you all. So please like, review, and vote on which three fights should be first.**


End file.
